Fuel tank valve assemblies that function to provide fuel nozzle shutoff once liquid reaches a predetermined level are known. A float device is often provided to accommodate shutoff by interfering with a vent passage once fuel reaches the predetermined level. Furthermore, these valve assemblies often provide rollover protection by closing liquid escape paths upon inversion of the tank. It is desirable to vent the fuel tank vapor space when the fuel level is at or above the shutoff level.